Mobile sensor platforms include any vehicle or similar mobile platform that can deploy a sensor for scanning or otherwise monitoring a designated search area. As such, mobile sensor platforms may be used for a variety of missions such as reconnaissance, surveillance, target acquisition, ordinance identification and disposal, and the like. Examples of mobile sensor platforms may include Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAVs), Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) robots, or similar manned, unmanned, autonomous, or semi-autonomous vehicles or rovers that are adapted to deploy one or more sensors.
Typically, a mobile sensor platform may execute a travel route by starting at a starting point, and then traveling along a predefined route to one or more intermediate points before arriving at an end point. An operator typically loads the starting point, the one or more intermediate points, and the end point into a mobile sensor platform control station. The travel route is then typically uploaded from the control station to the mobile sensor platform. Once the travel route is uploaded, the mobile sensor platform can execute the travel route autonomously or with varying degrees of remote guidance from the control station.